Mario and Luigi: Return of Cackletta
by ayush wardhan
Summary: There was once a being of unimaginable might. A being that could create. A being that could destroy. Of course, he used his powers for the latter. He destroyed civilizations, leaving their history to be shrouded in mystery. Eventually, the enraged star spirits sealed him away in a stone. And now he has returned to wreck chaos. Only the Mario bros can stop him. (Updated on weekends)
1. Chapter 1 The Invitation

**Chapter 1: The Invitation.**

It all started one bright, beautiful morning in Toadville, the famous Mushroom Kingdom capital. The sky was a cheerful cyan, with hardly any clouds visible in the sky. Birds chirped pleasant notes and multi-coloured butterflies flitted around the attractive flowers of the Mario bros garden. The butterflies fluttered away as the flowers were showered with a plethora of water droplets from a watering jug, held by a lanky man clad in light blue overalls and a green cap which displayed a glowing 'L' on it.

It was a pleasant day. The man in green's dark brown smooth moustache, with each half tilted slightly upward, waddled as he turned away from the garden and walked down his front lawn, humming to himself. The day couldn't get better, and no one in his or her right mind would make it worse. Or so he thought.

All of a sudden a loud, flapping sound was heard as a weird creature, wearing pilot goggles and a postman uniform, flew out of nowhere. The man quickly hopped back as the creature landed with a soft thump next to the post box. The creatures face was yellow, with a distinguishable beak. He had a polished blue shell. He looked like an oversized turtle that stood on legs. He was Parakarry, the mail koopa.

"All right there, Luigi?" said the mail koopa to the man, before whipping out a fancy pink letter. "From the Princess, as usual." Parakarry explained, "She told me to read it out to Mario or you as you bros might forget to check the post box." Luigi nodded. "Okie-dokie." He said. He and his brother usually got letters instead of email or telephone calls, because they didn't have a mail account or a telephone which could take calls other than the ones concerned with plumbing.

"Okay, here it goes." Said Parakarry, and read out the letter, imitating the voice of the princess.  
"Dear Mario bros,  
I hope you are well. Today is a very special day as the Queen of Bean Bean Kingdom  
is coming to visit the capital. We are organising a feast to welcome them, as I told  
you both before. So, do come to the castle at 4:30 pm today. I'll be waiting.  
Love,  
Princess Peach Toadstool.  
P.S: There is no chance that Bowser will attack. He accidentally blew up his armada  
of airships while trying to sing a song rumoured to be composed by him for me (he  
never gives up, you see)."

"Okay then. That's pretty much it. Too short than her usual." said Parakarry, handing the letter to Luigi. "Thank you." Luigi said quickly, obviously very excited. "Ok then. Bye." Parakarry said and he shot off the ground, flying away into the vast blue sky.

Excited, Luigi spun around and, in a single leap, covered the distance between him and the front door of his house, and whipped the door open with astounding superhuman quickness, almost ripping it off its hinges. He clambered into the house, excitement of the feast vivid from his expression. He had been excited about the feast since Peach told him and his brother, and he had almost forgotten about it until today. Of course, he had to remind his brother about it too, who was almost as forgetful. "Mario!" he called out. The day had sure gotten better. Only if he knew it was going to get much worse…


	2. Chapter 2 Beast at the Feast

**Chapter2: Beast at the Feast**

The Mario bros were the least normal beings you would find in Toadville. They looked human but were extremely different. From their past to their present, from their abilities to their deeds, from their nature to their reputation, they were the most extraordinary pair one could possibly come across.

First of all, they were internationally famous for their second hobby other than plumbing. Saving the day. Almost all the times planet Nintendo ever went into crisis, the Mario brothers were there to restore peace and harmony. There wasn't a villain who ever got the better of the brothers. And it was all because they weren't exactly human. They were more like Gods.

Actually, the Mario bros were two of the seven star children, beings with an extraordinary amount of power, who had been born to protect the multiverse. Even Bowser, the arch enemy of the Mario bros who was the one who usually caused chaos, was a star child. Princess Peach was also a star child.

And because of this immense power, enemies found it hard to win from the bros. But the main reason the brothers never lost was because of their immense love and trust for each other, which formed a powerful bond between the bros. And then, with their bond powering them more, they were invincible. No problem had gotten the best of them. Except for the one they were dealing with right now.

The bros were getting late for the feast. It was 4:25 pm and Luigi was still getting ready. Mario stood in the front yard, leaning against the post-box. He was irritated. Luigi took more time to get ready for a simple feast than a bride getting ready for her wedding. If Luigi got him late for the feast then he'd let him do all the plumbing duties himself. Yeah, that's what he would do.

Mario was a short, but extremely fit man. He had dark blue overalls and a red cap, with a trademark 'M' on it. He had large, light blue eyes and prominent cheeks. A dark brown moustache with six bumps on the bottom covered his small mouth.

"Hurry up, already!" Mario called out towards the house. "Mamamia…" he heard Luigi groan from inside the house. Instantly the door swung open and Luigi clambered through, waddling down the front porch quickly. His unstrapped overalls sank to his feet, revealing his green undies underneath. Luigi tripped and fell face forward on the ground. "Mamamia…" he muttered.

"Let's-a-go!" said Mario, turning towards the post box. Luigi quickly sprung to his feet and pulled up his overalls, strapping it. Mario tilted the post box. Instantly it clicked. The ground rumbled beneath them and a large, green pipe punched out from the ground. Mario bounded into the air, somersaulting gracefully, and descended into the pipe. Luigi followed.

Princess Peach's Castle was one of the most beautiful places in the city. It was large, with towering turrets and beautiful oriel, latticed windows displaying a beautiful image of the Princess. It had pink, attractive roofs. The beautiful grounds surrounding it were full of lush green grass, with many beautiful, exotic plants. Few knew that the ground had many secret passages to different places and dimensions across the world. A nice moat ran below the bridge leading to the castle doors.

The grounds were now full of toads (very short humans with caps which resemble the top of a mushroom. They consist of the main Mushroom kingdom population) drinking and chatting to each other. In a clearing, the ground started to rumble and a large green pipe suddenly punched out of the ground. People turned to stare at it. The Mario bros jumped out of the pipe. The toads started to cheer as the Mario bros made their way towards the castle entrance, smiling and greeting random toads on the way. The castle guards shook their hands on their way in.  
_Yup! This is what I call life!_ , Mario thought as he and Luigi walked into the castle as if it were home.

If the grounds were crowded, it was nothing compared to the castle. The entrance hall was flooded with toads, koopas, yoshis (Human sized dinosaurs who are extremely friendly and clever) and other creatures. Mario and Luigi smiled as almost the whole crowd quickly walked over to the bros, greeting them. _It's wonderful to be famous._ , Mario thought as they and Luigi proceeded towards the court yard.

With all the people crowding around them just to get a glimpse of the famous bros, Mario couldn't help feeling proud, despite being so modest. Mario simply loved limelight but was extremely good at hiding it that fact.

The courtyard was just as crowded as the entrance hall. Mario wondered why the castle was so crowded, even for a feast. Not even on the princess's birthday was the castle so crowded. Maybe it was because everyone knew that Bowser wasn't going to attack.

The people were showing no signs to leave the bros.

"Can I touch your cap, Mr. Mario?"

"Can you show us your jump, Mr. Luigi?"

"Can I hold your hammer, Mr. Mario?"

"Can I lick your shoes, Mr. Mario and Luigi?"

The Mario bros had no idea to deal with the crowd.

"Mamamia…" Luigi muttered.

All of a sudden two firm hands grasped the bros by their arms and hauled them away from the crowd, dragging them into a hidden corridor behind a large pillar.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, I hope the crowd didn't pester you much." It was Toadsworth, the royal steward of the princess. Like most of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, he was a toad. He had a beige cap with dark brown spots on it. He was quite old, around sixty in age. But despite that, he was quite energetic. He had a large white moustache which he prided upon a lot.

"The princess has been waiting for you both. If you two would follow me, please." He said, "Tally Ho!" and he strolled down the well-lit corridor. The bros followed.

There was another secret passage behind a large, sleeping piranha plant (Omnivore plants with large jaws with sharp, dagger like teeth. They usually grow in pipes). Toadsworth and the bros entered it, where a large fleet of stairs led up to a trap door. Mario picked up Toadsworth and, in a single leap, the bros reached the top of the stairs. Toadsworth opened the trapdoor quietly and they climbed through into a small, dark room, with mops and brooms lying around.

"This is the best way to get to the Great Hall without being delayed by the crowd, Masters. This way Master Mario, Master Luigi." Said Toadsworth. The bros followed Toadsworth towards a small door, which slid aside automatically. They walked through it and found themselves in the Great Hall itself.

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated. Long tables, which could seat fifty each, were lined parallel to the wall. A longer table was placed right in front of the other ones. It was lined with lavish food.

"Mamamia!" Mario exclaimed, his mouth watering at the delicious sight. Other than them and a few toads, the room was devoid of people. "I wonder where the princess is. She was just here before I went to fetch you two." Toadsworth said.

All of a sudden there was an eruption. Well, it sounded like an eruption at first but Mario could slowly figure out it was the loud blaring of trumpets. The noise was coming from near the entrance of the castle. The bros along with Toadsworth rushed out of the entrance hall into a corridor with a window which looked out upon the front of the castle. Mario and Luigi peered out of the window.

Down below was a large crowd gathered around a large, burly green woman which wore a dazzling crown. She was the queen of Bean Bean Kingdom. On her right was a young green fellow who was standing on a floating cushion with wings. He was surrounded by a large number of wildly cheering damsels. He was the prince of Bean Bean, Prince Peasley. On the Queen left was Princess Peach herself. Even from above, Mario couldn't help noticing her dazzling appearance.

The crowd was surrounded by a band of toads and bean bean folk playing trumpets. "It's sure a grand way to welcome their highnesses!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

Within a few moments everyone in the castle was in the Grand Hall, seated on the chairs, chatting gaily. Mario and Luigi still hadn't met the Princess or the Queen. Prince Peasley had stopped to say "hi" for a moment before he had to race off as damsels chased him, crazed by the prince's charm. Even Toadsworth seemed to have disappeared.

The feast had begun. Everyone was greedily devouring their food. Mario and Luigi had already finished half of everything provided by the feast.

Suddenly Mario felt a light tap on his shoulder. He and Luigi spun around and gasped happily. It was Starlow, the star sprite. She had a small sphere shaped body without arms or legs. She had a pair of brown feet and an antenna with a star on top.

"Hello Yello! Long-time no see!" She exclaimed and floated down to sit next to Mario. "Hi!" Mario and Luigi replied at the same time. "So, how's life?" she asked. "Fine!" Mario replied. "Good!" Starlow said, "Did you meet the Princess? She and the Queen seemed in a hurry and right now and I have no idea where they are. The Prince told me they were talking about something private."

Mario considered this for a moment. "Mm hm." He said finally. He had no idea why they would skip the feast.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Starlow said.

He felt another tap on his shoulder. The three spun around and blanched. It was Princess Peach herself.

"There you are. I have been searching for you three all around since the Queen and the Prince arrived. Toadsworth told me that the crowd was holding you back." The Princess said. "Mm hm." Luigi and Starlow said at the same time. Mario was too dazed by the Princess's intoxicating beauty to speak.

The princess was a glamorous woman. She had dazzling sky blue eyes and thick flowing blonde hair. She wore a pink beautiful gown. She was fair and slim. She looked as beautiful as a fairy, if not more beautiful.

"Come with me. There are some urgent matters we need to discuss." She said. "Where is the Queen?" Starlow asked. "Upstairs." Princess Peach replied, as she led them towards end of the Great Hall.

All of a sudden…

**BOOM! CRASH!**

A large proportion of the wall had been smashed to pieces. "Bwa Ha Ha Ha!" a monstrous laugh echoed across the hall. The large beast, who's arrival had been dreaded all along, lumbered into the room. There stood Bowser.

Instantly the people started screaming. Most chairs were upturned as their owners jumped off them and rushed out of the room. Some stood paralysed by fear. Others fainted. All was chaos.

"Princess Peach! I've come to take you home. BWA HA HA HA!" roared Bowser as he advanced towards the princess, Starlow and the bros, his eyes glinting with malice.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrives King Koopa

**Chapter 3- Arrives King Koopa.**

Bowser was the king of koopas, and was by far the most powerful koopa yet.

However he didn't look anything like a koopa. He was large, burly and menacing, with a dark green shell covered by spikes obscuring almost every part of it. He had a green forehead and large, red eyes, which matched his fiery hair. His snout was of flesh colour. He had large fists with menacing claws. He looked more like a dragon with a spiky shell than a humanoid turtle, which was the usual koopa look.

"Princess Peach! I've come to take you home. BWA HA HA HA!" roared Bowser as he advanced towards the princess, Starlow and the bros, his eyes glinting with malice, "And there is no one stopping me this time, not even you, Super Loser Bros, or I will turn you to Super Flat Bros! GWA HA HA HA HA!"

Mario jumped in front of Princess Peach, Starlow and Luigi, cocking his fists boldly. "Let's-a-go!" he said.

"So you wanna go at me, Mario?" Bowser hollered, challengingly, "So let's-a go indeed!" clenching his massive fists. "I'm going to stomp you into the ground today, Mario, and let's see you jump out'a that!" the king of koopas roared.

All of a sudden a much smaller koopa on a broom, clad in blue robes and small spectacles, zoomed into the Great Hall through the same irregular hole Bowser had formed. "Your forgetfulness, you had planned to sing a song before stomping the red baboon into the ground." He said. "Clam it, Kamek, I was just about to do that." Bowser replied before snatching the staff-like-wand from Kamek's hand.

"Oh No!" Mario heard the princess gasp behind him. "So, my dear, ripe peach, I have written a song for you. Heh Heh Heh, pretty nice, huh?" said Bowser before bringing the wand near his mouth, "It's called … I haven't really named it yet. So, here it goes.

"Dear Princess Peach, I've come to take your hand,  
Cuz in my castle, you'll really look grand!  
Come with me, you'll have some fun!  
Cuz really, I'm the number one!

I'm supa' dupa' Bowser!  
I'm really really rad!  
Cuz, of course,  
I'm the king of bad!

So, Dear Princess Peach, I've come to take your hand,  
Cuz in my castle, you'll really look grand!  
Come with me, you'll have some fun!  
Cuz really, I'm the number one!

I'M SUPA' DUPA' BOOWWWSSERRRR!"

Things were starting to get out of control. Bowser's singing was so loud that Mario could start to feel his bones shaking. The chandeliers started to vibrate along with the tables.

All of a sudden the large window of the Great Hall exploded. The chandeliers burst and the glasses on the tables shattered, strewing wine, soda and water across the ground, with shards of glass bobbing in them.

"MAMAMIA!" Luigi screeched. The princess shrieked and Starlow wobbled in the air, her antennae quivering.

Mario had to do something. What was chaos a few minutes ago turned out to be a disastrous crisis. Bowser continued to wail the worst song ever written in history, ignoring the destruction caused by his song. The song had to be stopped. But how?

Mario couldn't attack Bowser. Kamek, the wizard koopa on the broom would zap him halfway to the King of Koopas. Mario couldn't hurl his hammer at Bowser either. That would be like sacrificing it. And there was no way the castle would remain standing by the time Bowser would have finished the song. There had to be someway…

Suddenly Mario spotted a half-eaten pastry on the table nearest to him. Instantly, Mario cartwheeled towards it, catching hold of it. "Oh no you don't!" Kamek screeched, catching sight of Mario. The wizard koopa instantly held up his hands, muttering weird words under his breath. Instantly, colourful shapes materialised out of thin air, revolving around Kamek's hands.

Kamek could do magic without his wand, but it wasn't as powerful as the magic conjured by it.

Hastily, Mario flung the pastry at Bowser. Kamek launched his spell at the flying pastry, but it missed and faded before striking the wall. The pastry sailed through the air and flew into Bowser's mouth.

"I'M SUPA' DUPA' BOOWWSSEERRRRRRRR! Gack!"

Bowser choked and fell knee first on the ground, clutching his throat. He tried to roar but he couldn't. He was unable to breathe. He faced up towards.

"Are you okay, your chokingness?" Kamek screeched.

Mario and the others gazed at him in mute confusion. All of a sudden Bowser's chest swelled up and a massive fireball erupted from his mouth. It rocketed upwards and slammed into the ceiling above with a deafening boom.

Instantly several cracks raced across its surface. Princess Peach gasped. Luigi blanched.

All of a sudden a large portion of the ceiling dislodged itself from it, plummeting towards Mario, Luigi, the Princess and Starlow. They scattered, except for Starlow, who was too weakened by the song to move. The dislodged ceiling part slammed into Starlow, smashing to pieces. Starlow wavered in the air for a moment and then fell to the ground, unconscious. "Oh no!" Princess Peach screamed and rushed to Starlow's aid. Picking her up, she raced towards the pillar at the far corner of the room.

"MARIOO! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN MY SONG! NOW I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL THE MUSHROOM OUT OF YOU, YOU MUSHROOM MUNCHING MORON!" Bowser roared suddenly. Mario quickly turned to face Bowser.

"Kamek, give 'em a zap of your power!" Bowser ordered Kamek, handing him his wand.

Suddenly the doors of the main hall flew off its hinges as Prince Peasley burst in through it, on his flying cushion, and rocketed towards Kamek, who screeched and fled through the irregular hole on the wall. The prince followed.

"So it looks like that I'll have to deal with you, Mario and uh… Green 'Stache." Bowser said, clenching his fists, which made a large cracking sound, "And I'll like to do that with pleasure!"

"Let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed to Luigi. "Oh no!" Luigi blanched and dived underneath one of the tables. "Mamamia…" Mario muttered.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Bowser burst out laughing uproariously," That chicken of a brother really cracks me up!" Mario narrowed his eyes menacingly. "So then, it's just you and me!" Bowser said. "Let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed. "It's show time!" Bowser roared and the titans raced towards each other for battle.


	4. Chapter 4 Boot, Claw and Furious Fists

**Chapter 4- Boot, Claw and Furious Fists**

BOOM! SMACK! CRASH!

Mario skidded backwards, the force of the blow carrying him towards the wall. He bored his heels into the ground, grinding grooves across the once beautiful white marble floor. Instantly he came to a screeching halt.

A battle was ensuing between the saviour of the Mushroom Kingdom and the King of Koopas. And it had hardly begun.

Bowser reared his head back, his snout slightly glowing red. Mario burst forward, his eyes brimming with determination. Suddenly Bowser blasted several balls of explosive flame at the red clad smash bro. Mario blanched and ducked in mid run, as a massive fireball rocketed over his head.

Still running, Mario darted left, dodging another fireball, and somersaulted over a third. Suddenly a speedy fireball came dangerously close to his face, too near to be avoidable by jumping or hammer-smashing. Instantly, Mario's reflexes kicked in and he dropped to his knees and bent back, sliding below the fireball.

Mario bounded of the ground, flipping over a small but fast fireball, and landed lightly on the ground. Almost simultaneously, he ricocheted off the floor, twisting gracefully and dodging a couple of close speeding fireballs. A tremendous BOOM rung through the air as the dodged fireballs slammed into the wall behind, blasting it to pieces.

Mario landed directly in front of Bowser. He back flipped, slamming his foot hard under King Koopa's chin, sending him pin wheeling into the air. Mario landed lightly on the floor and jumped forward, thrusting his foot forcefully into the free falling Bowser, who was sent careening towards the wall.

Bowser slammed into the wall with a bang, sending cracks snaking across it. Suddenly he rebounded off the wall, flying high into the air, and then rocketed towards Mario. Mario blanched and bounded back. Bowser landed fist first on the floor, his large fist smashing deep into the ground with disturbing ease. Instantly he burst forward, as fast as a bullet. Mario sprung off the ground, narrowly avoiding a fast paced punch from Bowser, and landed with his back pressed against the wall behind the main table, which was lined by food.

Bowser may have looked big and burly, but was extremely fast, even though he hardly ever showed his speed.

The King of koopas spun around and pounced at Mario, who quickly kicked off the wall, twisting in mid-air. Bowser tore through the table and smashed through the wall effortlessly, just as Mario landed a couple of metres behind him. Instantly the large wall crumbled and came crashing down on top the main table, sending large clouds of dust flying into the air, almost obscuring the scene completely.

Bowser landed with a thud in the room behind the destroyed wall. Mario could only see his silhouette behind the large cloud of dust.

"Mamamia…" he muttered. Bowser had sure grown more powerful than before.

All of a sudden Bowser burst through the dust, slamming fist first into Mario. The force was tremendous, and Mario could feel pain shoot through his body as he was send flying over one of the long dining tables. He landed heavily on the ground on the other side of the table, skidding a few inches back. Slowly, he got to his feet, his body smarting by the forceful punch.

Instantly he crouched, grabbing the handles of the unhinged doors lying on the floor, and hurled them at Bowser. The doors soared across the air straight towards the King of koopas, who swung one mighty fist around, smashing the first door, and slashed with the other at the second, neatly slicing it into three. Mario lunged forward, catching hold of two cups of tea, and hurled them at Bowser. Bowser snorted, sending puffs of fire blast into the tea cups, making them explode.

Mario didn't give up yet. He placed his hands beneath the large table and, giving an amazing display of strength, sent it toppling into the air along with the food items on it, which all plummeted towards Bowser. Suddenly Bowser let out a mighty uproar, blasting the table and the food back towards Mario. Mario spun, twisted and jumped on the spot, dodging the food items, just as the large table came careening towards him. With a quick flick of his arm, his smashed the table to pieces.

"You like to battle from far, don't you?" Bowser roared, "But I don't think thats gonna happen!"

He opened his mouth impossibly wide. Mario frowned. Was he going to blast fireballs at him again? Mario couldn't be sure. All of a sudden gusts of wind blew across the room and blew into Bowser's mouth, like a vacuum. "Uh oh…" Mario muttered. Bowser was using his vacuum technique!

The next second, he felt himself skid towards Bowser. The chandeliers broke off their support. The tables blew off the ground, along with food items. Debris of shattered walls blew off the ground. All of these flew into Bowser's mouth. Somehow, large objects seemed to minimize before flying into the monstrosities mouth.

With all the strength Mario could muster, he resisted the vacuum of Bowser, and by far he was succeeding. All of a sudden "Whaaaaaaaa! Help! Help! MARIO!" a random voice screamed. It was Luigi!

Just great! Mario had forgotten all about him. Of course he wasn't ready when Bowser started to suck everything into his mouth. Luigi was flying across the air towards Bowser. There was no leverage which he could use to save himself.

Luckily, the Princess and Starlow had escaped.

Mario had to save Luigi. Without wasting any time, Mario launched himself forward. He hurtled past Luigi and careened straight towards Bowser. But he wasn't sacrificing himself. He had a plan.

Just as he came close enough to Bowser, he stuck out his legs and slammed them hard on the cheeks of king koopa. Bowser hardly cared and continued vacuuming. Mario whipped out his hammer and rammed it into Bowser's mouth. Bowser yelped and tried to spit the hammer out of his mouth. But it had lodged itself there.

Instantly, he opened his mouth larger than ever and started to vacuum again. Mario could feel himself being sucked in towards Bowser's mouth. He had to do something. His hammer still inside Bowser's mouth, he swung it upwards, slamming it hard against the roof of Bowser's mouth. Bowser blanched, stopping his vacuum instantly. Mario bounded back, pin wheeling gracefully, and landed lightly several feet away.

Now to finish this battle. He pocketed his hammer and whipped out a flower. It wasn't an ordinary flower. It had a large red face with several rings of fiery colour in it. It was the fire flower.

This was one of many powerups Mario usually uses in his many adventures, items which temporarily granted him awesome abilities. This one in particular gave him way greater control on fire.

He stuffed it into his mouth. Instantly, he felt tremendous heat build-up in his body. He suddenly felt extremely energetic, like as if he was re-born. He was suddenly engulfed in fire. His clothes changed colour. His overalls suddenly blended to red. His shirt became bright white along with his cap. The trademark 'M' suddenly became fiery red. The fire around him subsided.

"Let's-a-go!" he said, his voice now radiating power. The fire around him subsided. He rocketed towards Bowser at neck-break speeds, who stood dazed at the spot. Mario's fist blazed with fire. He thrust it at Bowser.

_**KAAAAABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

A tremendous explosion rung through the air. Bowser was blasted off his feet. He smashed through several walls, shattering them, and finally slammed hard into a final one, shattering it too.

Bowser had lost, again. Mario had won, again. He smiled and triumphantly pumped his fist into the air "Wahoo!" He had saved the day, again.


End file.
